


Favourite Toy

by AngelPussy



Category: EVANS Johannes T. - Works, Powder and Feathers - Johannes T. Evans
Genre: Body Modification, Captivity, Come Inflation, Crying, Desperation, Dollification, Fear, Giants, Immobility, Inflation, Living Sex Toy, M/M, Macro/Micro, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPussy/pseuds/AngelPussy
Summary: A giant turns Jean-Pierre into his new favourite toy.
Relationships: Jean-Pierre Delacroix/OMC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Favourite Toy

It was not the first time he had been captured, and nor was it even the first time that, once captured, he had been put up for auction. They’d trussed him up very tightly, so that it was impossible for him to get free, but whatever they’d drugged him with had kicked in before the bidding started.

When Jean-Pierre woke, it was slowly, groggily, and he was aware he was laid on his back, and that he couldn’t move.

Before he tried to open his eyes, he focused on trying to move, but neither his legs nor his arms would cooperate with him – he could manage a small twitch of his fingers, but that was all.

There was a strange sensation flowing through him, a sensation that felt too overpowering to really be from the drugs – he could feel the warm air of the room on his naked skin, but as much as he couldn’t move, he felt very light, somehow, strangely fresh, almost open.

When he opened his eyes, he found he could move his head a little, enough to glance around the room, see the chandelier over his head, the fire burning in the hearth. It was all far too big for his liking – he was laid out on his back in the home of some giant or titan, then, which was far from ideal.

He felt magic, somehow.

Enchantment, he supposed, and there was a sticky sweetness to it that reminded him of necromancy, but there was no stench of death, no weight of corpses.

“Ah, you’re awake,” said a low, pleased voice, and Jean-Pierre stared up at the giant looking down at him. He was gargantuan compared to Jean-Pierre, and a small smile pulled at his slips as he reached out, stroked his huge fingers over Jean-Pierre’s bare belly, pushing down on his torso.

There was something wrong about the sensation, something strange about it, but it felt good on his skin, the stroking, featherlight touch, even though the giant was big enough that he could easily hold Jean-Pierre around the waist and grip him like a doll.

“I let you sleep while I made the necessary modifications,” the giant said. “Do you know much about enchantment? It isn’t painful, but the process is laborious, and takes some time.”

Jean-Pierre’s mouth couldn’t move much yet, not enough to really voice a proper word, let alone a sentence, but he had enough mobility to moan as the giant began to rub the tip of his index finger between Jean-Pierre’s legs. The giant’s finger was huge enough that it felt like grinding against someone’s thigh, but the movement was too targeted, too precise.

He could see the giant’s huge knuckle bend and straighten as he rubbed Jean-Pierre’s whole cunt with his fingertip, dragging down against his clit and then up against his pussy, pressing on his lips in a gentle crush that made Jean-Pierre groan softly.

“My name is Adam,” the giant said, rubbing just a little faster, and Jean-Pierre let out soft sounds in rhythm with the rub of his fingertip against him. He didn’t move in the right way to make Jean-Pierre come, just built up the tension bit by bit, never moving in a way satisfying enough to let that tension break, although Jean-Pierre was horribly aware of how wet he was, how Adam’s finger made soft, slick sounds as he spend his movements. “I’d ask yours, but you don’t really need one.”

Adam put his other hand on Jean-Pierre’s chest, two fingertips steady against his breast, and slid his other finger smoothly into Jean-Pierre’s cunt.

It was too big by far.

It should never have been possible, with Adam’s finger wider than Jean-Pierre’s thigh, but Jean-Pierre stared in horror as it slid into him easily, with no resistance at all. Adam pressed the whole of the tip inside him, rubbing gently against the roof of Jean-Pierre’s cunt and dragging at the sensitive tissue there, and the sensation was so overwhelming, so obscene, that Jean-Pierre was coming before he could even voice a sound of real protest.

He cried out, gasping between his whines of pleasure as Adam fucked his obscenely huge finger inside him, beginning to slide it a little deeper as he did, so that Jean-Pierre’s whole belly seemed to bow outward from it, and as Jean-Pierre came, clenching down hard around the intrusion, Adam slid his finger in _further_ , crooking it at the knuckle.

Jean-Pierre screamed in horror at the indescribable sensation of the finger pressing on the flesh of his belly and pushing it outward, the flesh almost seeming to tent around the obscenely huge insertion – and yet, for all it was impossible, for all it should have been agonising, it barely hurt at all. The most he felt was a sense of strain, a tension inside him, but he still sobbed in relief as Adam withdrew his finger.

“I see that felt good for you,” Adam said, patting Jean-Pierre’s belly with his finger, wet from Jean-Pierre’s own juices. “That’s good – I’m glad. It wasn’t my priority, but I did try to ensure that was preserved.”

Jean-Pierre tried to talk, tried to make his lips move, but it wouldn’t work, his tongue slow and clumsy in the bed of his mouth, his jaw barely agreeing to open and close, and Adam chuckled, rubbing his finger over the front of Jean-Pierre’s body, dragging over his chest.

“Not so sensitive here, hm?” Adam asked, and then moved down again, tapping against Jean-Pierre’s clit. Jean-Pierre whined at the sudden, hard thrill of electric sensation, a bruising little hit against him each time, and Jean-Pierre cried out, would have squirmed were it only possible. “That’s a shame, but it’s not like it’s the end of the world. You have a pretty little cunny, don’t you? Bet the boys used to line up for this.” Adam chuckled to himself. “And I bet you let them. Let’s give it a real try, hm?”

Jean clenched his eyes tightly closed as he waited for the giant’s finger to slide against him again, but instead, Adam’s hand slowly wrapped around his body, pulling him up from the surface. Jean-Pierre let out a sound of surprise, his eyes opening wide as he stared up at the giant. His body remained limp in the giant’s huge hand, barely able to move his legs, and although he could twitch his hands loosely at his side, that was all he could do.

“Such a lovely picture,” Adam murmured. “You really were made for this.”

That was the only warning he got before Adam pressed the head of his gargantuan cock, twice or three times as large as Jean-Pierre was around, and popped it past his lips. Jean-Pierre screamed, expecting himself to wrench apart, to tear, to be killed by it, but instead, his body stretched around the giant’s huge cockhead like he was made of rubber, and he stared, dumb with horror, at the huge bulge of his belly.

“As I said,” Adam said casually, slowly sliding his cock further into Jean-Pierre’s body, and Jean-Pierre yelled out and cried as the cock slid further into him, making his belly bulge, making his whole _torso_ gorge outward, “I made some modifications. Simplified a few things, made your body just… _slightly_ more receptive.”

It was impossible.

There was no way he should be able to accept this much into him, no way his bones shouldn’t be breaking, that his organs shouldn’t be rupturing, that his whole body shouldn’t be ripping from the inside, but Adam slowly sank Jean-Pierre halfway down onto his cock, squeezing his body from the outside, and Jean-Pierre wailed at the absurdity of the sensation.

Jean-Pierre sobbed, tears running down his cheeks, but all he could do was remain immobilised in the giant’s hand as he thrust into him – no, not even thrust into him, but used Jean-Pierre’s body like a toy, pulling him down on his cock again and again, so that when it was thrust into him to the chest it felt as through it would hit him in the face through his own skin, the whole of him disfigured by it.

“Some complicated enchantments are at work here,” Adam said, beginning to masturbate himself a little faster, squeezing his cock through the skin of Jean-Pierre’s flesh, and Jean-Pierre’s whole cunt felt as though it were being battered, and he wished the sensation wasn’t _ecstasy_.

He would come from his, he knew, and he hated it, hated it as Adam fucked Jean-Pierre down onto his cock faster and faster, the length of him huge, fat, and impossibly hot within him.

“I had to remove some of the unnecessary organs, of course, simplify things – no need for all those complicated processes when I’ve simplified your purpose in life, hm? I thought about removing more of the bones, but I thought it might be easier to rubberise them somewhat instead. Not quite so messy. Fuck, that’s— Mmm, that’s _good_. You’re really very good.”

Adam’s hips were jumping slightly as he continued to drag Jean-Pierre down onto his prick, and he was going so fast now that Jean-Pierre felt like he was being _cored_ , tears hot and wet on his cheeks, and Adam didn’t stop when Jean-Pierre crested his second orgasm, came so hard he felt his eyes roll up into his head and thought the force of it might kill him.

Adam started to come soon after.

He could feel the strange bulge of the giant’s cock, and he shouted out a protest, a wordless, whimpering sound begging for him to stop, but it was too late: the come rushed out of the giant’s cock like he was a _hose_ , and Jean-Pierre screamed at the top of his lungs – if he even had lungs any longer – as he watched his whole body bulge with the giant’s come.

Jean-Pierre stared, his eyes wide, utterly powerless, as his stomach, his whole body, distended with the force of the giant’s come inside him, filling him up so that he was little more than something like a flesh balloon impaled on the obscenity that was Adam’s cock. It was too hot, too hot and too wet and too much, and Jean-Pierre cried and sobbed as Adam sighed softly, slowing his movement of Jean-Pierre on his cock before letting him go, leaving him there, skewered and fat with his come.

He coughed on a sob: the cough made come eke up from his throat, and he tasted its saltiness on his tongue.

“Very good,” Adam murmured, and pulled Jean-Pierre off of his cock, so that come dripped out of him and left him feeling empty. “I’ll try your mouth next time.”

Jean-Pierre cried.

There was little else he could do.


End file.
